The Apology
by ArktosFTW
Summary: Quick funny one-shot I wrote based on my current games- Graves had a rough start with Nautilus, and after the game, he wants to apologize.
Author's Note: So, this story was one I wrote on a whim because me and a friend I met on League have been absolutely destroying the bot lane for the past two weeks, and we plan on playing our promos together, so enjoy this little one shot.

* _An enemy has been slain!*_

 _*DOUBLE KILL!*_

 _*TRIPLE KILL!*_

All Graves could do was laugh as he saw that annoying bounty hunter, Miss Fortune, go down. Well, he could do more than laugh…

"I like my enemies two ways: Dead, or about to be." He said, taunting the now dead Miss Fortune. From past experiences, however, he knew that she could still hear him, and that she was most likely going to make the same mistake, and die the same way: To his trusty shotgun.

 _ **Ka-THOOK!**_

...And to one of his friends, albeit a very quiet one...

He looked behind him, smiling. He saw the huge hulking diver, Nautilus, walk up to him. He started laughing again.

"Ha ha! Did you see the look on M.F.'s face when she died! Priceless!" He said, laughing during the small talk to his support.

Nautilus said nothing, simply standing there, looking down upon Graves. Then, he nodded. Yes, it was funny. _Very_ funny.

Graves just smiled up at him, and heard his summoner warn him that Miss Fortune, Thresh, and Lee Sin had respawned, and were probably _very_ angry with him and Nautilus for quote-unquote, "wrecking them", not to mention the most likely angry Ahri and Jayce as Graves got "fed".

Graves didn't care much for the summoner's words, but listened anyways.

"My summoner says I have to go on back for some more damage, you coming?" He asked Nautilus with his cocky tone of voice. Nautilus looked back to the lane, which had a semi-large pushed up minion wave that could hold its own until they got back. He looked back to Graves, and nodded.

Nautilus heard the calm, soothing words of his summoner clearly, "Are you alright with being the major engagement for the fight?" She asked him every time, and he replied the same way:

"Yes."

Except, this time, she had more to say, "I've noticed you and Graves are being paired more and more often, lately. Are you two getting along? You seem to be very close friends." They were back at the spawn point now, and he looked over to Graves, who was currently buying a giant, bloody sword, which disappeared in his hands.

"Of course. Graves is a funny guy. And he is very kind to me, despite how I talk, look, or act. He is truly a friend." Was all he said, but it was enough to appease his summoner, Samantha.

She sighed, content. "Well, Graves seems done with his item buying, go up to the store keep, and look for the usual: Warmog's Armor…"

Graves looked up at the diver before hearing his summoner's voice, "Sir Graves, may I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"How do you associate with Nautilus? Are you two friends?"

"Well, of course. He may be quiet, but he's got that familiar feeling of rage deep within- I can relate to that. Well, not so much anymore, but I can still relate."

"Speaking of, how is your relations with Twisted Fate?"

"T.F.? Well, he and I don't talk too much if we're not on a job together, but I feel like we may be driftin'."

"Do you think Sir Nautil-"

"Mhm. Now, can we go on back to lane? I think the next explosive shot has a certain ghost's name on it."

"Why of course. Lead on, Sir Nautilus is following." Summoner Reginald said, sounding re-invigored.

While walking back, Graves thought to the first time he had seen Nautilus, or, on the contrary, been paired with him…

" _You mean to say that I have ta' be paired with this giant piece of metal?!" Graves angrily said, pointing at Nautilus, who was looking down at him. The normal orange glow that emitted from his helmet was now a light red, and slowly growing darker._

" _I'm sorry, Sir Graves, but yes! Thresh is nowhere to be found and Braum is out sick! I'm sorry, but it seems no other champion wants to be even remotely close to you…" Reginald said. Samantha took this time to pipe up, saying, "I work with Nautilus everyday! He's not a bad person, although he quiet demeanor and angry tone may unsettle you. Nautilus himself requested to work with you, and since no other champion was willing, we let him."_

 _Graves calmed down a little, and looked back up to the fallen diver, who's glowing eyes were changing back to their normal orangish color._

 _Graves irritatingly sighed, "Fine. But I want my normal supports back with me next game."_

Graves remembered that game in complete detail. He had 27 kills and 2 deaths, which were, now that he looked at them, his fault, because he had wandered off on his own without letting Nautilus know beforehand. Nautilus had 29 assists and 4 deaths, and 2 kills, meaning he was a huge influence on how the game went.

Nautilus had done everything in his power to keep Graves from dying, and had even sacrificed himself for Graves. For example, he had all in'd the enemy team while he and Graves were the last two alive. It would've been a double kill, had Nautilus not done that, and stalled them enough for him to get away and back to the safety of his spawn point.

Looking back, Graves realized he really did owe Nautilus an apology. He would probably do it after this game, but it was something he knew he had to do.

Graves shook his head, and looked down the lane, where Nautilus had already engaged on Miss Fortune and Thresh, who were trying so desperately to escape.

Graves chuckled to himself, before dashing forward, and securing the two kills…

Graves was in the locker room, celebrating their very easy victory over the enemy team. Miss Fortune herself didn't speak to Graves, and neither did Thresh, because they were probably still mad about the absolute death he rained upon them both, but everyone else was cheering for Graves, even Draven seemed slightly impressed. But he summed it up to Nautilus, because he had had Nautilus before, but it wasn't as good as what he and Nautilus could pull off. Smiling and laughing, Graves walked out with Darius and Twisted Fate in tow, telling them about a moment in the game.

"So I was just sitting there, gathering my loot from the minions, when _**BAM!**_ Lee Sin pops out the bush. I thought I was dead for sure, but of course, here comes the anchor, allowing me to gather a small amount of my wit to shoot him dead. I tell ya', I'd be deader than a fish in a Zaun lake if it wasn't for Nautilus."

Twisted Fate decided to pop in, "Yeah, it seems he's pretty good at saving everyone's butt from time to time. Heck, he saved me from that fox lady, whatsername...uh…"

Darius simply said, "Ahri?"

Twisted Fate snapped his fingers, and pointed at Darius. "Yeah, her! She almost got me, until I see his anchor fly out from a bush and grab hold'a her. I was able to secure a kill on her, one that probably won me my lane."

Darius said, "He is a very worthy opponent in the top lane. He is quite the threat whenever he comes barrelling towards you with grievous intent. He's killed me more times than I could ever imagine from me simply making a small mistake, like walking out from behind my minions. It seemed that whenever I tried to engage him, he'd just walk off. If he engaged me, however, it was the exact opposite: I _couldn't_ get away."

Graves just chuckled, and said, "Well, I'd better be getting some shut eye. Apparently, there's a pretty important match happening between some summoners, and Nautilus and I are up for it. I'll be catching you guys later at the bar, after my game?" He asked.

"'Course." T.F. said.

"I'll be there." Darius said.

"I'll find y'all later then." Graves said, walking away from the two as they walked towards the bar.

Graves started off towards the Main Hall where champions who have an upcoming match are held, but something stopped him in his tracks.

"Nautilus, why do you never speak?" That was Nami speaking, and it sounded like Nautilus was with her.

"Hm, I have no reason to. My actions speak louder." He said, casting that giant, bellowing voice.

It sounded like they were in the other locker rooms, for non-human or changed champions that needed a bit of cooling off. Graves walked towards the door, and started to open it.

When he opened it, he saw Nautilus sitting on a giant bench most likely meant for someone his size, and Nami floating in the pool to his right.

"Uh...Hey Nautilus." Graves said, obviously interrupting something.

"I was comin' here to tell ya' something, but you're busy, so I'll just-"

"Oh no Graves, it is quite alright." Nami said, with a smile on her face. "Here, you can sit with us."

"Eh, alright." He said, hopping up onto the giant bench that Nautilus was sitting on.

"I was just coming to ask ya' something, Nautilus. Do you remember when we first met?" Graves asked, looking up at Nautilus.

Nautilus nodded.

"Well, I've come to suck up my pride and apologize. I think we've become great friends over the span of a few months and-...oh god, how did Reginald word it?" Graves said.

"Well, screw the theatrics. I'm sorry for how I acted when I metcha' Nautilus." Graves said, "Put 'er there."

Graves held out his hand to Nautilus for a handshake.

Nautilus grabbed hold, but squeezed lightly. Even then, Graves thought Nautilus was going to accidently break his damn arm.

When Nautilus let go, Graves checked him arm.

"Damn Nautilus, your grip is tighter than the one I have on my gun." Graves said.

Nautilus let out a small laugh that Graves decided to laugh along with.

Nami was just sitting quietly, with a giant smile on her face. So the fallen diver _DID_ have a friend!

"Well, I guess I gotta get goin' Nautilus. We have a game tomorrow, and I need some shut eye after that last one. But we both know the outcome- we'll win, like always." Graves said, with a cocky grin on his face while looking at Nautilus.

Nautilus simply let out a small chuckle.

Graves hopped off the bench, and walked out.

Nautilus looked back down to Nami, who had a giant grin on her face.

"Soooo Nautilus...who's your new friend?" Nami said sarcastically.

Nautilus groaned.

 **Author's Note:** Well, this didn't take long for me to make, only 2 days, but I bet the upload to the website will take forever since they don't take Google documents. (Copy and paste oh boy)

Anyways, have a nice day, hope this one made you laugh a little.


End file.
